Why The Hades Does My Life Have To Be Hard?
by WritingGirl134
Summary: Think you have a bad life? Think again. Cornelia, a normal goth girl has to deal with friends, cute boys, goat man and her DAD!
1. Why do I have bad luck?

Life is always hard

Why do I always have bad luck?

CORNELIA POV

Hi I'm Cornelia. I'm a person that always have bad luck, (guess that runs in my family). When I was two years old my mother, Moa, had died. But the weird thing is that I can see her. I always dreamed of her and a man together and the underworld. I also dream of the past and future. By the time I was four years old I lived with my mom's best friend, Carita. She took care of me and never yelled at me. I thought that was because she was my mom's best friend or she was sorry for me but it was because she loved everyone. I met her daughter Johanne, she and I became best friends and sister. I also met my cousin Talise. At first Talise and I had fought then after a few minutes we became best friends. At school Johanne had always protect me from bullies. I guess I didn't fit in well because I wore ALL black and I kept on talking to no one. But the most number one thing is that I kept on blowing stuff up. Talise and Johanne always stood up for me and got me out of trouble.

Now I was twelve years old, Talise eleven and Johanne thirteen. We went to this boarding school Queen Annie's boarding school. The seventh school that I might get kick out. I always got me and my friends kick out of school. It's either the bullies or me blowing things up. I packed all my black clothes, books, writing book, school supplies, and silver jewelries. I wore all black clothing, black boots and silver jewelries. I was wearing my mother's special bracelet and my fifth birthday ring, which my dad gave me.

I never met my dad. I got the gift from a mailman, he was really nice. It was a thick silver ring and it shined in the light. I never left without it. It was time to go; we went to Carita's car and started to drive. It was Monday morning and Talise was half asleep. Johanne and I were sitting quietly. I was watching out the window. I saw the gray sky and the dark clouds. I was happy when the sky was gray. Then we arrived at the front of the school.

I woke up Talise which was the worst thing to do. She smacks me in the face and spared water at me.

"Talise!" I screamed.

"WHAT" Talise said. The next thing I knew was Talise and I was slapping each other. But Johanne made us stop fighting.

We said are goodbyes to Cartia and went inside the school. As we walked I poured water down Talise's pants.

"Hey! What was that for?" Talise asked.

"That was for spraying water at me" I said. She was about to punch me but then stopped.

"I'm sorry" she said. I looked at her shocked. This was the part where we fought and Johanne makes us stop fighting.

I said "that's okay as long as you don't punch me in the face again". She agreed and then we continued to walk. Johanne signed us in the school. Then Talise and I went to our room and Johanne went to her room.

As I walked into our room I hate it. The room was all pink and sunny. Talise also hated the room, but said nothing because we did not want to get kick out _again._ I sighed and started to up pack my stuff.

After an hour of unpacking stuff I started to read. I stopped reading and went to the window to look at the stars. I loved looking at the stars, it used to be a thing me and my mom did when I was one and a half. But then she died, so it was my thing. But the memory made me sad. After an hour, I fell asleep.

I dreamed of a camp and a boy this time. There was a man in a wheel chair; he was talking to the teenage boy.

"Billy you will be reasonable for the three demigods, yes?" the man asked.

"Of course sir, I will do my best and keep them safe" the boy, Billy, said.

Demigods? I thought. But they were myths, right? Then my dreams started to change. I was still at the camp but a different place. It looked like a sword area. There was a boy with black hair, blue eyes. He was wearing an orange T-shirt and blue shorts. He looked pretty cute and strong. He kept on using the sword. I watched him. I felt like a starker. Then my dreams went away and I finally fell asleep in peace.


	2. Camp,Cute boys, Goat Man?

TALISE POV

I woke up on the floor. I saw Cornelia sleeping by the window, I looked at the clock. It said 6:00 am. I went to brush my teeth and got dressed. Then I carefully woke

Cornelia looked up. She opened her beautiful black eyes; she looked restless and was giving me sad eyes.

"Talise?" she asked.

"Yes, emo girl, it's me and you should wake up. It's 6:00 am and we need to eat" I said annoyed.

Cornelia looked at me like she was trying to remember me. She got up and brushes her teeth and dress up. We walked down to the cafeteria and looked for Johanne.

We found her eating a hot dog. I grab some pancakes and an apple. Cornelia got a milk and pancakes. As we sat down and started to eat. I saw two boys the same age as Cornelia.

As I sat down at a table near Johanne. I saw Johanne with her new friend. As I ate, I saw two boys laughing and fooling around. On of the boys had red hair and big brown eyes, the other boy had black hair and bright blue eyes. They wore gray T-shirt and black shorts.

The boy with blue eyes kept on looking at Cornelia as she eat. I had a funny feeling that I met them before. But I shook that thought off. I saw Cornelia looking at the boys.

" Hey Cornie, do those boys look familiar to you?" I asked.

She gave me this funny look before she answerd me.

"No, They just look like two good friends to each other and not spraying water at _ME._" Cornelia said.

As we finished our food I saw that the red head boy looked at me. But when he looks at me with a happy yet annoyed look.

Then when me and Cornelia finished eating, we started to walk to the soccor field. There we saw the two boys again. They were kicking the ball so hard that it flew over us.

I kept on wondering how they did that, until a ball came at me. SAMCK! The ball hit me in the face. I heard laughing and yelling. The laughing came from the red hear boy, the yelling came from Cornelia.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, its' not my fault. She was in the way." The red head said.

Cornelia was about to push the guy's balls until blue eyes broke the fight up.

"Um.. Sorry, Connor is always like that." Blued eyes said.

Cornelia looked like she was about to punch his gut out and feed them to a cat.

"Um... Its okey Cornie. I'm fine, so no feeding guts to a cat." I said calmly.

She looked at me and sighed.

" I'm sorry for that, I'm Cornelia and this is Talise."

The blue eyes boy spoke up.

" I'm Damon and this is Connor." Damon said.

"Hi, so how do you kick that hard?" I asked. Don't blame me for asking random questions, blame the ADHD.

" Um..." Damon tried to answer.

" We're just good soccor players." Connor said.

"Okay, red head." I said.

Connor gave me an annoyed look. Cornelia came in front of me. I looked at both of them. That when a big ugly fat monster came at us.

"Holy Posiden, What the hell is that?" I asked. It was a really big black dog with red eyes and a fat big body.

"Oipho" I heard Damon say.

"A hellhound, Why a hellhound!" Connor screamed.


	3. My best friend beats up a hellhound

My best friend beats up a hellhound

JOHANNE POV

I was just talking to my new friend Billy on the soccer field when I see a big fat ugly black dog or wolf attacking my best friends. There were two cute boys helping my friends. I took out my pocket knife and joined the fight.

I stand in front Talise and helped her out as she sprayed water at the dog. I say a boy with black hair helping Cornelia.

I punched, kicked and sliced but the dog won't die. So I hit the side and wrestled with the dog. As I was fighting I saw golden arrows trying to his the dog. Then I dropped my knife.

"Dam! My knife!" I yelled to my friends. I saw Cornelia pick up my knife and she charged. I rolled out of the way as she stabbed and wrestled the dog. I ran to Cornelia who is bleeding like hell.

She had tears in her eyes and her arm had a bad wound that was bleeding badly. That's when I felt this fiery feeling inside me. I grab my knife and started to beat the dog up. I kicked its ass and stab its eyes.

That's when it finally died and turned into a dust of yellow powder. I ran to Cornelia where she lied in Talise's lap. She was beaten up pretty bad. She had bruises, cuts and a big bite mark on her. I felt hollow as I saw her like that. I started cry. I felt like I wanted to kick somebody's butt.

The boy with blue eyes carefully took her in his arm and poured some special drink in her mouth. She swallowed it but did not wake up. She looked so lifeless in the boy's arm. I cried harder as Talise hold me in her arms.

"Come on we have to get her to camp." the said as he carefully pick Cornelia up.

"Where will we go and is she okay?" I asked. I saw pain as he looked at Cornelia.

"We are going to Camp and she is okay, just tired but the wound is still bad." He said. Another boy with red hair came to us.

"We have to take her to Chiron or she will…" He didn't finish.

"She will be fine." I snapped. She's strong, she is strong I kept that in my mind. Then there was a taxi in there and three old ladies. When I went in I blacked out.


	4. I meet a new enemy and first love

I meet a new enemy and first love

DAMON POV

I knew I should have stayed at camp instead of going on to this stupid mission, _but_ no I had to go on this quest. I should have seen the signs when it came to me.

_10 hours before._

_I was sleeping in my bed when I woke up with a crow on my head, trying to peak my eyes out. I slapped it off me. I rolled over to see what time it was. 6:00 am. I groaned as I tried to climb out of bed, but then failed as I fell to the floor. I cursed in ancient Greek. I rubbed my eyes so I could see. I was about to go to my bathroom, when all of the sudden Billy came rushing into my room._

_ "DAMON! WAKE UP!" Billy screamed. That's when he slapped me in the face (Like a girl). That's when I started to yell at him in ancient Greek. _

_ "Γιατί η κόλαση κάνατε ότι ο! (Why the hell did you do that!) I yelled and started to say a lot more swears in Greek. I was about to beat the guts out of him and feed them to an eagle. But then Connor rushed into my cabin (Do they not know about privacy) _

_ "DAMON! Take a chill pill, bro." Connor said. I tried to calm down but all I did was fried my shoes with lighting. I sighed as I went to the bathroom, no one tried to stop me (finally).When I came out, I tried to listen._

_ "Damon I finally get to go on a mission. And I want you and Connor to back me up." He said quickly as if he was about to leave._

_ "So are you coming or not?" He asked. In all my life I should have said no but looking into his sad eyes, how could I? _

_ "Um... sure I guess, how many are we getting?" I asked. But as soon as I asked, Billy's eyes almost popped out. He took a deep breath in before he answered._

_ "Three, we have three" He said in a low voice._

_ "What! Three, alive?" Connor asked._

_ "Yes they are alive. Now hurry up and pack._

And look where it got me to. A hellhound almost bit m_y _head off. But the bright side was we got all three of the demigods to camp.

But my worries were not getting to camp but who was going to camp. And that's when my life changed, and my heart started to come to life.

I was going to Queen Annie's boarding school undercover. I was to find and bring three demigods. We were going to take one demigod and try to look for monsters and protect them. As we walked into the Cafeteria, that when I saw the most amazing and beautiful person in my whole life. She was sitting at a table not too far from Billy's demigod. She had short black hair, beautiful black eyes and was wearing all black. And as I watched her my heart started beating fast.

Connor and I sat at a table not too far. I saw Connor looking at the girl next to her; I saw his eyes full of pain and joy. But when he saw me the pain and joy was gone.

"Hey Connor, did you think those girls are cute?" I asked with a grin. Connor gave me an evil look that made me feel noting but laugh.

"No they look ugly and fat" He said. That makes me want to punch him until I looked at the girl. She was looking at me and made a cute face. Dam I thought, she is way too dam cute!

I took my soccer ball and walked down to the field. Connor and I started to play when the ball went too hard because of our strength. The ball went all the way to the girl next to her.

She looked like she was about to beat the crap out of us. For once in my whole inter life I was scared.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL!" She screamed, that scream made me want to hide under my bed. That's when Connor and the amazing girl started to fight. She looked at Connor in a killer way. That's when I had to break the fight or Connor was going to break something (by something I mean his balls).

"Um… sorry Connors always like that" I said. She looked she was going to punch my guts out.

"Um... It's okay Cornie. I'm fine, so no feeding guts to a cat" The girl in blue said calmly. As soon as she said that the amazing girl calmed down.

"I'm sorry for that, I'm Cornelia and this is Talise." Cornelia said.

_Cornelia?_ That name in Greek meant _Death_. I shook that thought off and said our names. That's when Talise started to ask questions.

"So how do you kick that hard?" She asked. I tried to explain or lie but my brain was not working as Cornelia was near me. But thank the gods that Connor saved me.

Now I just wondered if Connor could save me from a Hellhound. As me and Connor fought the big ugly monster I heard a girl came into the fight. She was a year older and had red-brown hair. She fought the monster and was really good at it. Until she dropped her knife. That's when my heart got shocked when I saw Cornelia pick up the knife and fight with the hellhound. She got hurt badly and that when I saw the tall girl rage and killed the monster. I was broken when I saw that Cornelia hurt. I carefully picked her up in my arms and healed her with nectar. She fell asleep in my arms as her friends were crying and making sure she was okay. That's when we went to the gray sister's cab. Her friends past out and I held her in my arms.

I watched her as she slept peacefully as we went to camp. And soon I felt peacefull.


	5. The girl of my dreams punch my guts out

The girl of my dreams punch my guts out

DAMON POV

We arrived at camp. I slowly raised Cornelia up and walked down to the hill. I looked side to side to see if there were any monsters. I saw Connor was doing the same. Billy was comforting the girls. I see Connors giving the evil stare. But the only thing I was worried was Cornelia. She became the most important person in the world to me. After see her screw the hellhound and scare the hell out of me, I felt really protective over her. She was like my world and my soul, I couldn't live without her.

As we went into camp half-blood I saw campers greeting us. There I saw the son of Hermes, Carl, walked up to Talise. I saw a flash of annoyance in Connor's eyes but it went away quickly. I went to Chiron's office to get Cornelia healed. I wasn't worried for her friends since Billy and Carl were taking care of them.

I watched as Chiron healed her. He said the ancient words of healing. But this one was the healing of the soul. And he prayed to Hades not Apollo. I heard him say the words.

"επουλώσουμε την ψυχή της ζωής και να επαναφέρει το πνεύμα." Chiron said in his hunting voice.

I saw her breath deeply then before. I sighed in relief. I saw Chiron, he looked like half dead. He saw me and smiled.

"Don't worry Damon she will be fine" He said with a smile. But something about his smiled made me worried. He looked at Cornelia as if he knew her. I saw pain in his eyes. I was about to ask him.

But all of the sudden Cornelia woke up and punched me in the balls. That's when I fell on the ground.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed. I think I tasted my puke in my mouth. I started to swear in Greek. She looked at me with dark cold eyes that I thought I saw them before. That's when she said something in ancient Greek to me.

"ΟH πιπιλούν αυτή και να είναι ένας άνθρωπος" Cornelia said. That when I realized, that she told me to be a man and suck it up. I was surprised that she spoke easily. I saw her smiled a small smiled. I knew I had made her laugh inside. That's when I realized that she was looking around as if she knew this place. That's when I passed out from being hit in the balls.


	6. I dreamed of my mailman?

I dreamed of my mailman?

CORNELIA POV

I had just passed out from the pain from my arm. I fell into a deep sleep. My dream this time was peaceful. I was in park that I think I went before. I looked around when I saw a man in his twenties, he gave me a smile.

"Hello Cornelia, long time, no see, eh?" He asked with a bright smile that I remember.

"Harry? Is that you?" I asked. I hadn't seen him since I was three. I remembered when I'm sad he bought me an ice cream. He plays all my favorite songs and talk about his day. But after my fifth birthday he stopped seeing me. As if he read my mind he explains me why he left.

"Yes Cornelia, I had to leave because…." He tried to find the words but can't seem to put them together. I tried not to cry.

"Cornelia I had to stop because you started to have a life and I didn't need to help you, but I still watched you. Cornelia I was assigned to watch and take care of you." He explains, but in his eyes I saw pain as if this was hard for him.

"Who are you really and who assigned?" I asked but too afraid to know who. I saw Harry look tired as if he aged a thousand years.

In a strong voice that sounded a million men said at the same time he said "I'm Hermes, the god of messengers and thieves". I was shock but it made sense, the mails and the way he kept on stealing my coins.

"But… who?" I tried to ask. I saw his eyes worried as if he answered it I might to break.

"I will tell you after you are clamed" He said as I started to wake up. I tried to punch him but all I punched was Damon.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I heard him screamed. I tried not to laugh, I told him to suck it up and be a man. But the way I said it my voice changed. Then Damon passed out.

"Oh gods is he okay?" I asked the man in the wheel chair. He looked at me with a wary smile like he thought I was going to hit him next.

"He will be fine after he drinks this." I saw the man pick up a glass of a drink that looked like apple juice. He went over to Damon and poured a little into his mouth. He slowly put Damon on the bed. He turned back to me and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Chiron and you must be Cornelia?" Chiron asked. I looked at him. He said he was Chiron; Chiron was the trainer of Greek heroes. But Chiron lived for a thousand years, he couldn't be Chiron.

"Yes I'm Cornelia and did you say Chiron like the trainer of Greek heroes and is a centaur?" I asked worried that he might be crazy. He simply smiled.

"I'm impressed that you know your mythology so well. Yes I'm Chiron the trainer of Greek heroes and yes I am a centaur." Chiron said in a matter-of-facts voice. I almost fainted but then I saw Talise and a boy that looked so much like Harry.

"HI! CONIE! How are you feeling?" Talise asked with a huge grin on her face. I felt a stab of envy as I saw how the boy next to her made her so happy. But as I saw her smile I had thought how she and Johanne had to deal with me. I felt a relief and sadness as if I miss someone. But then I saw the boy. He had blue eyes and a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello Talise and Carl" Chiron said. I looked at them and thought what is going on.

"I'm….umm fine?" I looked at Chiron to make sure that I was not poisoned or half dead. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes you are fine, Cornelia." He said. Then I saw Talise looked at Damon.

"What the Poseidon happened to him?" She asked in a very happy voice. I smiled at her.

"I punched his balls." I said in an almost matter-of-fact voice. That's when Talise and Carl laughed the heads off. I smiled. Then I asked where I would be resting. He said I could sleep in the other room if I liked, I walked to the room. It was a small bright blue room. I went to the bed and rested.

My dream was different this time; I was at a dark cliff. There was a boy with gothic clothes and a punk style haircut, he looked pretty hot except that he had this killer cold eyes. He was sitting on the ground. He looked tried and beat up. Next to him was a girl that had blond hair and gray eyes. She was trying to comfort him.

"It will be okay Abaddon, we will find her." She sounded like she was close to crying. The boy named Abaddon looked more tried.

"Cassandra, how? How will we find her? I been looking for her over ten years and we can't DAM find HER!" He yelled. Cassandra started to cry. Then the boy looked awake.

"Oh gods Cassandra I'm sorry. It's just… I'm tried and we came empty handed again. Let's go back to camp." Abaddon said in a sad voice.

"Maybe she's there waiting. She might be or she's still safe. Don't give up Abaddon, please." She said as she started to sob. In answer Abaddon grabbed her and kissed her. That's when I woke up.


	7. I have a brother?

I have a Brother?

CORNELIA POV

I woke up gasping and all sweaty. I felt broken, hurt and mad. Like I was feeling what Abaddon had felt. I started to cry. After a few hours I stopped. I heard a knock on the door. It opened and Damon was there.

"It's time for the camp boron fire. And everyone is waiting." Damon said. Then he saw my red eyes.

"Hey you okay?" He asked. I thought was I okay? Maybe?

"Yeah I'm okay let's get going." I said in a dry voice. As we walked I felt guilty.

"Damon?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me in the eye, giving me his full attention.

"Yes." He said in a strong voice. I looked at him. I saw his bright blue eyes change to deep blue. I couldn't stop looking. As I look into them my heart started to beat faster.

I swallowed. "I'm sorry for punching you." I said in a sad voice. He looked at me and smiled.

"It's okay, now let's go!" He said in a happy voice. Damon started to run. I run next to him but he was really fast. So I slowed down.

There when we got there I saw Talise and Johanne have symbols above their heads. Talise had a trident and Johanne had a fiery sword and a bloody pig. Everyone was cheering and now was singing. I saw Johanne join with some big kids and Talise started to talk to Carl.

I waited to be the next one, but saw nothing above my head. I saw Damon looking at me and knew what I was thinking.

"Hey don't worry it will happen." He said with a comfort smile, perfect with his blue eyes.

As Chiron started to talk, something happened. Everywhere was cold around me, that when I saw above me was a skull. I was shock what Chiron did for me. He bowed as everyone did.

"Hail, Cornelia. Daughter of Hades, god of the underworld, death and souls." Chiron said in a deadly voice.

Then everyone was silent. There at the corner of the boron fire was _him_. He saw me with eyes of surprise and joy. I saw Cassandra next to Abaddon, eyes full of tears and joy. They looked like they found the person they were looking for years.

I looked at them and whispered "Abaddon." In voice that was sad, like I missed him. That when he started to walk, everyone moved out of the way as he walked. Damon moved in fount of me. But I started to walk in fount of him and to Abaddon. I started to cry quietly.


	8. I meet a new family member

I meet a new family member

DAMON POV

As Cornelia walked near Abaddon, my heart started to feel like someone ripped it part. As I saw Abaddon, I felt anger and hate. But though Cornelia's eyes it was like she saw her long lost love. I felt more hate.

"Cornelia is that really you?" Abaddon said in a joyful voice. Cornelia looks into his eyes with tears. She nodded and did something that shocked everyone, Cornelia HUGS him!

That's when I step in fount of Abaddon after she let go. We both looked at each other in the eye. He had the same dark black eyes, but this time his eyes had life in them.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled in an angry and strong voice. I had elasticity all around me. That's when Chiron told us to go to the big house. Everyone looked scared everyone, but Cornelia. She looked happy to see Abaddon. I started to summon lighting.

As we went inside the big house, Cornelia hugged Abaddon again. He held her in his arms. They were so happy that I felt a stab of jalousie and hate for Abaddon.

"Hello Nelly, were have you been?" Abaddon said in a kind and soft voice.

"Abbey, I been here, alive." She answered. Abbey, no one named Abaddon a nick name.

"Where did the nick name Abbey came from, Abaddon?" Cassandra asked, in a happy tone. Abaddon looked at me like I was still here.

"Maybe you should leave Damon." Chiron said. I looked at him in disbelief. But then Cornelia grabbed my hand and yelled "NO!" Everyone looked at Cornelia as she was about to cry.

"No, please let Damon stay." She said. I looked at her with happiness and sadness.

"As you wish your highness." I said and kissed her on the cheek. Cornelia blushed and punched me in the gut. I laughed though it hurt my guts. I sat down next to her.


End file.
